mrgamingzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 is a post-apocalyptic action role-playing open world video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by The third major installment in the Fallout series, it is the first game to be created by Bethesda since it bought the franchise from Interplay Entertainment Main Quests: * Baby steps * Growing Up So Fast * Future Imperfect * Escape! * Springvale First Visit (Part 1/3) * Following his Footsteps (Part 2/3) * Following his Footsteps (Part 3/3) * Scientific Pursuits (Part 1/2) * Scientific Pursuits (Part 2/2) * Tranquillity Lane * The Waters of Life * Citadel (Picking Up the Trail) * Picking up the Trail (Paradise Falls) * Picking up the Trail (Little Lamplight) * Finding the Garden of Eden (Vault 87) * American Dream * Take it Back! & Project Impurity (Final Quests) Side Quest * Find Food at Super Dupa Mart * Contract Radiation Sickness * Traversing a minefield * Test the repellent on mole rats * Return to Moira with a crippled body part * Place an Observer Unit inside a Mirelurk Nest * Research Rivet City's history * Power of the Atom * RobCo Production Facility Mainframe * Access the card catalogue in Arlington Library * Those * Galaxy News Radio * Stealing Independence * Reilly's Rangers * Rescue from Paradise * Agatha's Song * Big Trouble in Big Town * Blood Ties * Head of the State * Oasis * Superhuman Gambit * Trouble on the Homefront * Tenpenny Tower * Strictly Business * Nuka Cola Challenge Locations Discovered 100% * Ant Cave * Clifftop Shacks * Dunwich Building * Hanks Electrical Supply * Jury Street Metro Station * Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop * National Guard Depot * Ravens Rock * Robotics Factory * Red Racer Factory * Super-Dupa Mart * Sealed Cistern All Vaults: * Vault 87 * Vault 92 * Vault 101 * Vault 106 * Vault 108 * Vault 112 Power Stations: * MDPL-21 * MDPL-13 * MDPL-16 * MDPL-05 * MDPL Mass Relay Station * VAPL-58 * VAPL-66 * VAPL-84 * Minefield Power Station Broadcast Towers * Broadcast Tower LP8, (Signal Echo Foxtrot) * Broadcast Tower KT8 (Signal Sierra Romeo) * Broadcast Tower KB5, (Signal Alfa Lima) * Broadcast Tower WKML, (Signal Kilo Bravo) * Broadcast Tower (Signal Oscar Tango) * Relay tower KX-B8-11 (Signal Oscar Zulu) * Unmarked Broadcast Tower (Signal Papa November) * Unmarked Broadcast Tower (Signal Yankee Bravo Behemoths Locations * Coming Soon Achievements * Coming Soon Unmarked Quests * 300 Pieces of Silver * A Manhandled Servant * Nice Day for a Right Wedding * Happy Birthday to You * Council Seat * Economics of Violence * Election Day * Gallows Humour * Grady's Package * Hired Help! * Jiggs Loot * Just the Taste for It * Keller Family Transcripts * Keller Family National Guard Depot * Leos Drug Habit * Lincoln's Profit Margins * Merchant Empire * Our Little Secret * Searching for Cheryl * Slave Hunt * Lost Initiate * Kid Kidnapper * Treatment * Overdose Operation Anchorage (DLC) * Aiding the Outcasts * he Guns of Anchorage * Paving the Way, Listening Post & Mining Town * Paving the Way, Chimera Depot * Operation: Anchorage * Click here to here to buy the DLC Point Lookout (DLC) Main Quests: * Local Favour * Walking with Spirits * Hearing Voices * Thought Control * Meeting with the minds * Meeting Nadine at Point Lookout Pier Side Quests: * An Antique Land * Pliks Safari * A Spoonful of Whiskey * Velvet Curtain * The Dark Heart of Blackhall - (1000 Caps Option) * The Dark Heart of Blackhall - (Good Karma Option) Point Lookout - Locations 100% * The Ark and Dove Cathedral * The Ark and Dove Resting Grounds * Beachview Campsite * Blackhall Manor * Calvert Mansion * Chinese Intelligence bunker * Coastal Grotto * Coastal Monument * Covered bridge * Disaster relief outpost * Dove Delta * Excavated muck holes * Flooded Sinkhole * Growers Shack * Haley's Hardware * Herzog Mine * Jet Crash Site * Kennys Cave * Lil' Tyke Playhouse * Homestead Motel * Marguerite's shack * Ofie Clan Pot * Naval Recruiting Centre * Panic Room * People's Bank of Point Lookout * Pilgrim's Landing * Point Lookout Lighthouse * Point Lookout Pier * USS Ozymandias * Ritual Site * Sacred Bog Entrance * Smuggler's Shack * Smuggler camp * Submerged T-Rex * Sub Recovery Site * St. Aubin medical facility * The Warehouse * Turtledove Detention Camp * Trapper's shack * Trash heap * Truck Wreckage * Wrecked Seatub All Buoy Locations: * See Video on all Buoys Not from this World * Not of this world * Among the Stars (Part 1/6) * Among the Stars (Part 2/6) * Among the Stars (Part 3/6) * Among the Stars (Part 4/6) * Among the Stars (Part 5/6) **'If you looking for All Captive Recordings then follow all of my DLC Videos for Mothership Zeta and you will obtain them all and Unlock the Achievement/Trophy for that as well.' Locations Discovered 100% * Biological research * The Bridge * Cargo Hold * Cryo Lab / Cyro Storage * Death Ray Hub & Control * Decompression Chamber / Space Walk * Engineering Core * Experiment Lab / Weapons Lab * Hanger Bay * Holding Cells * Living Quarters * Maintenance Level * Observation Deck * Research Lab * Robot Assembly * Steamworks * Waste Disposal The Pitt (DLC) * Into The Pitt * Unsafe Working Conditions * Unmarked Quest: Find Wild Bill * 100 Steel Ingots (Ground Level) * 100 Steel Ingots (Supply Plant) * 100 Steel Ingots (Steelyard) * Free Labour & Ending Category:Fallout Category:Fallout series